On the Wings of a Myth
by Fangirl-Heart
Summary: Seto and Shizuka are thought to never exist. Seto was the last of his kind all so he thought until he met Shizuka. A young girl who floated down river, unconscious and barely alive after her village was burnt to the ground by bandits. Now together they ar


**Authoress Note:**Hello again and welcome to my new story. I've written a lot of PG-13 and R rated SetoxShizuka fan fictions or SetoxSerenity so I thought I would try a PG and what better way to do that then with my new fantasy/romance story.

Yes I write a lot of Romance stories but they are fun to write, although according to my friends it goes against my character since I'm not much a romantic.

Oh well here is my new story please read and review. . STL

* * *

**_ATTENTION TO EVERYONE: IF YOU GET AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW FROM SOMEONE CALLED KIKOKEN OR XxXxKikokenxXxX THEN DELETE THE REVIEW! IT ISN'T KIKOKEN! IT'S SOMEONE WHO IS CLAIMING TO BE HER BECAUSE OF AN ARGUEMENT THEY HAD! KIKOKEN WOULD NEVER FLAME SOMEONE OR BE AS ABUSIVE AS THIS PERSON IS BEING SO PLEASE DO NOT BELIEVE THEM!_**

**_!KIKOKEN IS INNOCENT, ONLY IF THE REVIEW IS A SIGNED REVIEW IS IT THE REAL KIKOKEN!_**

**_!POST THIS UP ON YOUR LIVEJOURNALS AND IN YOUR ACCOUNT USER INFO AND IN THE AUTHORESS/AUTHORS NOTES OF YOUR STORIES!_**

**_!SUPPORT KIKOKEN! _****__**

* * *

…**:On the Wings of a Myth:…  
…:A SetoxShizuka Story:…  
…: Rated PG:…  
…:Romance / Fantasy:…  
…:Prologue 1:…  
**

…**:Summary:…**

_Seto and Shizuka are thought to never exist. Seto was the last of his kind all so he thought until he met Shizuka. A young girl who floated down river, unconscious and barely alive after her village was burnt to the ground by bandits.  
Now together they are fulfilling an unwritten prophecy._

_

* * *

_

**…:Their Story Begins:…**

**

* * *

**

Falling through the clouds with the sun's raze fully on her face. Her fiery auburn hair flaring in every direction as the window spun it in circles and spirals. Her eyes concealed behind her eye lids as she continued her journey towards the ground and most likely her death.

Although this free fall could mean her death, a smile of freedom was laced over her rose pink lips. She was craving this feeling of freedom all her life and knew that everyone else was jealous of her freedom.

She opened her eyes feeling the gravity increase on her body, causing her free fall to speed up. She sighed knowingly, as soon her guardians would come take her away from this freedom.

Out of the corner of her eye, behind a grey cloud were the very guardians she knew would take her away. The most majestic of guardians they were, strong and brave with passionate flames in their eyes. Within a few mere seconds they sored into view, in all their silver blue and white glory.

They glided through the air before one, seemingly the lead, fell into a spiraling nose dive. Its wings folded on its back and its eyes sealed away behind its lids. She turned onto her back in the air to watch the beast fall. It was very amusing to watch such a creature perform in such a manner.

The young girl soon sealed her eyes away as well, as if falling into a trance. Time seemed to holt around the beast and girl as they both fell in time with each other, the guardian beast narrowing it's wings to match her falling speed. Everything went black in the world except those two, whose bodies seemed to glow with a silver light. In synchronization, the beast and young woman opened there eyes, sapphires meeting honey.

The colors came back to the world around then as the beast flared out its wings and swerved underneath her, catching her on its back and flying high into the air to meet its brethren.

This was her family, this was their family. No one knew she was alive, no one knew they existed and no one knew they were wrong to think so. She and her family were very much alive. Although in body there was no way they could be a family, in spirit and heart they were the closes of family.

Sitting up on the beast's back, the young girl begun running her fingers through her fiery hair in a weak attempt to tame it. "You definitely took your time gliding Seto… although I never doubted you for a moment." The beast's answer was a low growl.

Her response was a giggle and slowly begun to scoot forward to sit more on the beast's neck. She lay on her back looking over at the other beasts flying around her.

To anyone else, there would be no psychical difference in the four beasts, but to her they were very different in many ways. "Well boys what do you think of Seto's save? Good enough for me?"

One of the beasts, who was barely noticable smaller then the others, went into a spin and moved until he was hovering a few inches above her. "Oh Mokuba you think it wasn't… and you could do better." She traced her fingertips along the beast's jaw knowing it would never harm her.

Standing up she climbed onto the smaller beasts back, ignoring the heart ache she felt partly from Seto. However, she weakily smiled as the smaller dragon flew her over to the larger two beasts flying above the clouds.

Both had their wings wide stretched and with their size appeared far more threatening then the smaller beast, Mokuba. The girl sat up straight and held her arms out like a bird as Mokuba flew through the clouds. "Seth…. Noah… wait up for me."

The other two dragons turned to look at each other and exchanged what seemed to be glares. "Aww come on Seto wouldn't have let me drop… Noah you shouldn't snigger like that." The young girl laughed and smiled.

Her alughing smile calmed and she gazed over the beast's side she rode at the clouds below them. Without a single gesture, she slide off the beasts she currently rode and dropped through the clouds. The three beasts followed after her alarmed but growled when the saw her laughing on the back of the beast called Seto again.

"Sorry to scare you but Seto was getting lonely… right Seto?" With that she stroked the beasts behind his ear. One of the larger beasts growled again, voicing its disapproval.

Within a few moments all the beasts turned on their sides and glided down towards a clearing in the centre of a snow caped mountain range. The clearing had several waterfalls, formed from the ice melting.

All four beasts paused in mid air a few feet from the ground so they could land safely. Instantly the young girl pushed herself off the beasts back and looked around. She smiled and muttered to herself. "Dragon's coven… home sweet home."

Running into a nearby cave, she swung the bag hidden underneath her tattered clothing and placed it under a shelf shaped rock formation. She heard the sound of growling and splashing and smiled knowingly.

Calmly walking out of the cave, she saw three of the four beasts in the pools at the bottom of the waterfalls, cleaning and drinking. She had no need to scan her surrounding to know exactly where the forth dragon was. She closed her eyes and gracefully waltzed over to where Seto was. Still with her eyes closed she seated herself down and leaned against the beast.

"Seto, considering you and your brothers are the last of the dragons in the world I don't get why you exclude yourself from them."

The dragon shifted slightly and gently folded his wing over her protectively. _'I grew up alone, it's all I know, Shizuka' _the mystic dragon's deep and richly wise voice whispered in her mind.

Shizuka, sighed happily and traced her fingers alone the hidden details of his wing. "Seto, you were only alone a little while remember, then I came and kept you company."

The dragon didn't reply and instead decided to brace the silence between them. The two remained where they were, watching the rest of there family go about there business like real brothers. Seth, the eldest growling at Noah and Mokuba warningly. Noah, the second eldest, slashed at Mokuba, the youngest of the four, to warn off his playful fighting efforts.

Silently, Shizuka and Seto remembered how they came to be together and how they reunited their family. Shizuka's promise to rid Seto of his loneliness, Seto's promise to always protect Shizuka and together their quest to free the last remaining dragons.

* * *

**…: Chapter 1 :…

* * *

**

**Authoress Note:** Ok so that's my story On the Wings of a Myth. I so love the title of this story, before I thought of the plot the title was in my mind and just screaming to be written. Please read and review to tell me what you think.


End file.
